Edson Matus
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Demo_Edson_Matus.ogg |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 |primera_aparicion = Jackass, la película}} James T. Kirk|James T. Kirk en las nuevas películas de Star Trek. Uno de sus personajes más conocidos Cleveland_Brown.png|Cleveland Brown en Padre de Familia y The Cleveland Show. Otro de sus personajes más conocidos ClarkKentKal-El.png|Clark Kent/Superman en el Universo Cinematográfico Extendido de DC Comics, otro personaje conocido del actor Hawkeye Full Image.png|Clint Barton / Hawkeye en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos Red-hood-jason-todd-injustice-2-0.75.jpg|Red Hood en Injustice 2 Robb_Stark_HBO.jpg|Robb Stark en El juego de tronos Jackass.jpg| El Narro los insertos en la Pelicula Jackass. Jeff_Fischer_American_Dad_2649.png|Jeff Fisher en Un agente de familia (American Dad!) Weasly_twins_harry_potter_7.jpg|Gemelos Weasley en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte I y II. M_ordecai.png|Mordecai en Toontubers y en Un show más (Temp. 8, epi. 227, 231 - Presente). Fry.png|Philip J. Fry en Futurama (Temp. 5-7). Goku-0.jpg|Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai Farnsworth.png|Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth tambien en Futurama (Temps. 5-7) Dusty-Planes.png|Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones y Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Bertie.png|Bertie el Autobús en Thomas y sus Amigos Screenshot (3134).png|Doug Douglas en Gusano del futuro Lps-character-roger-baxter_570x420.jpg|Roger Baxter (4ª temp.) en Littlest Pet Shop 3172955_640px.jpg|Craig Feldspar de Malcolm Grimmjow_Jaegerjaques.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez de Bleach Camussaintseiya.jpg|Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV) 998127 10152264271734936 1076437501 n-6-.jpg|"Mu de Aries" en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario Karl.png|Karl Fei-Ong en Blood+ Robertinception.jpg|Robert Fischer en El origen Eva24DC_Kaworu.jpg|Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) Max_Payne_Movie_Mark_Wahlberg.jpg|Max Payne (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne Jim Levenstein2.jpg|Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro Hoity_Toity_thumb_2_S1E14.png|Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Friedich Heidi(2015).png|Friedich en Heidi ChicagoPD_Bio_LaRoyceHawkins.jpg|Kevin Atwater en Policías de Chicago (Chicago P.D.) Tyler Dino Charge.png|Tyler Navarro (Ranger Rojo Dino Carga) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson en Los Simpson (Temp.16-17,19 algunos caps. 25-Presente) BrandonRouthAtomo.jpg|Ray Palmer / Atom en el Arrowverso BlaineSeason5.jpg|Blaine Anderson en el universo de Glee B9323921615Z.1 20160921140241 000 G9RFOQQIK.3-0.jpg|Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron Jeremyrenner.jpg|Edson Matus es la voz recurrente del actor Jeremy Renner Evanpeters.jpg|Voz recurrente de Evan Peters Guilherme-piva.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Guilherme Piva en las producciones brasileñas Heitor_Martinez_Mello.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Heitor Martinez en las producciones brasileñas. Edson Matus es un actor de doblaje mexicano, El es conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Vincent Chase en la serie original de HBO El séquito, Por ser la voz de Blaine Anderson en el Universo de Glee: buscando la fama, Ray Ploshansky en la serie de Girls, Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia y en la serie Cleveland, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en la serie de anime Bleach, Clark Kent/Superman en el Universo Cinematográfico Extendido de DC Comics, Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, a Nelson en Los Simpson , a Gokú en el infame doblaje de Dragon Ball Z Kai y es la voz actual del personaje de Mordecai de Un show más, en remplazo de Arturo Cataño. Es la voz recurrente de Jeremy Renner y Evan Peters. Sus inicios en el doblaje empezaron en 2002 trabajando para la extinta empresa Intersound y es la voz de los promocionales del Canal SONY. Esta casado con la también actriz Marisol Romero thumb|right|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus echando un vistazo a la revista Culpa. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus Ranger Rojo. thumb|230px|right|Edson e [[Irwin Daayán.]] thumb|230px|right|Edson grabando en el estudio [[LAS Dubbing.]] Filmografía Anime Tetsuya Kakihara * Tom en Toriko * Reggie en Pokémon Kōki Uchiyama * Jack en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Jack en Beyblade: Metal Masters Otros * Sneck (Shinichiro Miki) en One-Punch Man * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez / Shūhei Hisagi (1ª voz) en Bleach * Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Karl en Blood+ * Teppei en Toriko * Rick Hunter en Robotech (Versión remastizada) * Camus de Acuario / Sirius de Can Mayor / Sylpheed de Basilisco en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) * Charmander en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede * Gin y Kohza en One Piece * Mepple en Pretty Cure * Jesse Gleen en Bakugan Películas de anime *Kurahashi en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale (2017) *Shuzaku Hojo en En este rincón del mundo (2016) *Mu de Aries (Mitsuru Miyamoto) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) *Soldado en El increíble castillo vagabundo (2004) Películas Jeremy Renner *Ian Donnelly en La llegada (2016) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *William Brandt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Hansel en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) *Aaron Cross en El legado Bourne (2012) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Clint Barton en Thor (2011) Henry Cavill *Capitán Syverso en Castillo de arena (2017) *Clark Kent / Superman en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Clark Kent / Superman en El hombre de acero (2013) *Will Shaw en The Cold Light of Day (2012) David Krumholtz *Escritor comunista en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Mike Kattan en El juez (2014) *Kent en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) Chris Pine * James T. Kirk en Star Trek - Sin límites (2016) * James T. Kirk en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * James T. Kirk en Star Trek (2009) Liam Hemsworth *Dwayne Mclaren en En un pueblo de Montana (2014) *Adam Cassidy en Paranoia (2013) Diamond Films *Billy "The Kid" Timmons en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) Lionsgate Ben Barnes *Tom Ward en El séptimo hijo (2014) *Alejandro Griffin en Una boda como todas (2013) *Rey Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) Cillian Murphy * Agente Donald Buchanan en Trascender (2014) * Raymond Leon en El precio del mañana (2011) * Robert Fischer en El origen (2010) Neil Patrick Harris *Foy en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Él mismo en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) Jason Biggs *Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Dan en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) *Anderson en Mariado y mujer (2006) Adam Driver *Paul Sevier en El elegido (2016) *Phillip Altman en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) Marlon Wayans *Christian Black en 50 sombras de Black (2016) *Levy en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) Hamish Linklater *Porter Collins en La gran apuesta (2015) *Zapata en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) Luke Bracey *Johnny Utah en Punto de quiebre (2015) *Riley en Princesa por accidente (2011) James Corden *El panadero en En el bosque (2014) *Paul en Mi gran oportunidad (2013) Dean Armstrong *Oficial Williams en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Daniel en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) Emile Hirsch *Danny Dietz en El sobreviviente (2013) *Spin en Salvajes (2012) Michael B. Jordan *Oscar Grant en Estación Fruitvale (2013) *Steve Montgomery en Poder sin límites (2012) Max Minghella *Graham Hawtrey en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Ben en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) Jason Segel *Jason en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Tom Solomon en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) Darren Criss *Lee en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Blaine Anderson / Él mismo en Glee 3D: La película (2011) Alex Pettyfer *Adam "El chico" en El mágico Mike (2012) *John Smith / Número cuatro en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Johnny Whitworth *Carrigan / Blackout en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) *Dr. Griffin Cavanaugh en Pathology (2008/doblaje original) Derek Luke *James Speck en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Bobby Joe Hill en Camino a la gloria (2006) Sean Penn *Cheyenne en Un lugar maravilloso (2011) *Jack en El árbol de la vida (2011) (1ra. versión) Alan Tudyk * Dutch en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Simon en Muerte en un funeral (2007) Bryan Greenberg *Nate Lerner en Guerra de novias (2009) *Matty Matthews en La prueba perfecta (2004) Nate Parker *Neil en Sabor a miel (2008) *Henry Lowe en The Great Debaters (2007) Rob Brown *Rock en Ritmo y seducción (2006) *Kenyon Stone en Juego de honor (2005) Abdul Salis *Eugene Skinner en Caballeros del aire (2006) *Tony en Realmente amor (2003) Dax Randall Shepard *Astronauta en Zathura (2005) *Tom Marshall en Sin rumbo (2004) Omar Epps *Marlon en Alfie (2004) *Luther Shaw en Contra las cuerdas (2004) Kwok-Hung Lam *Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) *Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca (1985) Otros *Kenny Doyle (Jack Ettlinger) en Death Note (2017) *JD (Lanny Joon) en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) *Hawker (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *James (Tom Bateman) en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Sargento Chris Vail (Jake Johnson) en La momia (2017) *Donald Lewis (Jeremy Bobb) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Sr. Cooke (Sebastian Arcelus) en Fragmentado (2017) *Oficial (Arlen Escarpeta) en Lobos al acecho (2016) *Frank Roennfeldt (Leon Ford) en La luz entre los océanos (2016) *Hollywood Zane (Luke Pegler) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Langdon Shaw (Ronan Raftery) en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Bret (Alexander DiPersia) en Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Rondo (Jared Kemp) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sean Smith (Christopher Dingli) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Voces adicionales en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Steve (Ryan Hansen) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Wei Fang (Harry Shum Jr.) en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Sr. Wickham (Jack Huston) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Paul (Colin Jost) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Malcolm (Rupert Evans) en El niño (2016) *Administrador hotel para perros (Victor Vasiliev) en Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll (2015) *Jack Cleary (Francis Chouler) en Enemigo invisible (2015) *Ramsdell (Sam Keeley) en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Quentin (Michael Rady) en Lluvia de amor (2015) *Lewis (Jason Orley) en Pasante de moda (2015) *Ramone (Victor Ortiz) en Revancha (2015) *Michael Groom (Thomas M. Wright) en Everest (2015) *Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en Entourage: La película (2015) *Ángel (Michael Ray Escamilla) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Jake (Colin Hanks) en Vacaciones (2015) *Dr. Ed Anzer (Sebastian Arzelus) en Ted 2 (2015) *Pete (John Patrick Amedori) en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Ricky (Dan Domingues) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Marcello (Juan Minujín) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Maxim (Andrew Howard) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Jamal (Tobi Bakare) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Detective (Johnny Otto) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) *Biggles (Jake McDorman) en Francotirador (2014) *John Cairncross (Allen Leech) en El código enigma (2014) *Robert Uva (Jeremy White) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Glenn (Sean Wing) en Hola chicas (2014) *Mehmed (Dominic Cooper) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Warren Grass (Brandon Keener) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Greg (Nat Faxon) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Rooster (Jimmy Tatro) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Cirujano (Paul Jarrett) en Si decido quedarme (2014) *McNaughton (Taran Killam) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Todd Cutler (Jonathan Lajoie) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Gerente de cabina (Frédéric Chau) en Lucy (2014) *Dueño del Maserati (Ryan Lewis) en Amor eterno (2014) *Voces adicionales en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Travis Mitchell (Corey Hawkins) en Sin escalas (2014) (versión Universal) *Tobey Marshall (Aaron Paul) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) *Tom Pope (Jay Baruchel) en RoboCop (2014) *Terry Perrish (Joe Anderson) en Cuernos (2013) *James Lawson (Jesse Williams) en El mayordomo (2013) *Alex Jones (Paul Dano) en Prisioneros (2013) *Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) en El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Trapos (Bill Hader) en Clear History (2013) *Abduwali Muse (Barkhad Abdi) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Shecky (Sam Palladio) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Sam (AJ Bowen) en El último sacramento (2013) *Scottie P. (Mark L. Young) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Comandante Quince (James Marsden) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Donnie (Nicolas Wright) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Johnny Five (Garrett Hedlund) en Balada de un hombre común (2013) *Devon (Darren Shahlavi) en El paquete (2013) *Reverendo Stephens (Randy Redd) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) Cine *Dany (Patrick Fugit) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) *Comisario Cowley (Sam Trammell) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * Danny McDaniels (Chris Tucker) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Voces adicionales en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Trip (Tommy Dewey) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) TV *Dustin Noble (John Krasinski) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Don John (Sean Maher) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Todd Petterson / Han Solo Berger (Andy Samberg) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Flash Thompson (Chris Zylka) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Gus (Brian Gleeson) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Sr. Gordon (Chris Parnell) en Comando Especial (2012) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo (2012) * Matt Weston (Ryan Reynolds) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Curt (Chris Hemsworth) en La cabaña del terror (2011) * Lewis en Ninguna respuesta (2011) * Harold Lee (John Cho) en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Policía de evidencia (Carlos Sanchez) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Jim Wilkinson (Topher Grace) en Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) * Charlie Gibbs (Casey Affleck) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Ela-Shan (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) * Peter Friedkin (Miles Fisher) en Destino final 5 (2011) * Bucky Barnes (Sebastian Stan) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011/trailer) * Clive Gollings (Nick Frost) en Paul (2011) * Derek Frost (Michael Arden) en Source Code (2011) * Fred y George Weasley (Gemelos Phelps) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2011) * Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) * Voces adicionales en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) * Voces adicionales en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Andrew Craig (Burguess Jenkins) en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) * Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Voces adicionales en El turista (2010) * Voces adicionales en Secretariat (2010) * Boo Boo Giuffrida (Paul Campbell) en The Fighter (2010) * Michael (Robbie Sublett) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) * Lance Loud (Thomas Dekker) en Cinema Verite (2010) * Detective Markowitz (Joshua Peace) en La reunión del diablo (2010) * Butt-Head (Mike Judge) y Narración en Jackass 3D (2010) * McAnalovin (Austin Michael Scott) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) * Charlie Wyman (Chris Egan) en Cartas a Julieta (2010) * Jack (Charlie Weber) en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) * Devon (Nate Torrence) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) * Sr. Clay (Andrew McNee) en Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Jake (Reilly Dolman) en Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) * Brad Sullivan (Mark Ruffalo) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Evra serpiente (Gavner Purl) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2010) * Tony (Ryan Bingham) en Loco corazón (2009) * Rich Brewer (John Magaro) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Toby Seville (Zachary Levi) en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) * Tommy Frigo (Matt Bush) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) * Travis Brody (Lucas Till) en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) * Joe (Daniel Wu) en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Samuel (Nick Gomez) en 12 desafíos (2009) * Iraq Jack (James Lafferty) en S. Darko (2009) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Agente Zero (Daniel Henney) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Donnie (Kyle Davis) en Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) * Alex (Justin Long) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/DVD Videomax) * Gregory (Rene Lopez) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Versión Warner y New Line) * Christopher 'Biggie' Wallace (Jamal Woolard) en Notorious (2009) * Jefe Galen Tyrol (Aaron Douglas) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Socio de Shadaloo en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) * Det. Iggy Ornelas (Felix Solis) en Agente internacional (2009) * Dan (Geoff Stults) en I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) * Luke (Rick Malambri) en Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) * Kerr (Fred Armisen) en El rockero (2008) * Leon (Bradley Cooper) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) * Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson) en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Lau (Chin Han) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Don (Danny McBride) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Robert Balboa (Milo Ventimiglia) en Rocky Balboa (2008) * Twiggy Munson (Josh Braaten) en Semi-Pro (2008) * Ritsuo (James Kyson-Lee) en Imágenes del más allá (2008) * Gerente del banco (Javier Godino) en Engaño (2008) * Max Payne (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne (2008) * Lee (Aaron Takahashi) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) * Agente Toby Grant (Ethan Embry) en Control total (2008) * Voces adicionales en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) * Voces adicionales en Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) * Ben (Pablo Schreiber) en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) * Will Farmer (Matt Lanter) en Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) * Drew Patterson (Robbie Amell) en Fotografía esto (2008) * Dave Wolf (Mike Realba) en El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007/Zima) * Tristan Thorne (Charlie Cox) en Stardust:El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) * Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) * Niko Niles (Merwin Mondesir) en Ritmos del barrio (2007) * Otto (Joe Hursley) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Michael (Carlo Marks) en Gorda como yo (2007) * Voces adicionales en Transformers (2007) * Robert (Stephen Colletti) en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) * Ethan Mills (Kevin Wheatley) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Jake (Texas Battle) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) * Murphey Bivens (Tyler Hilton) en Charlie Bartlett (2007) * Sacerdote en funeral, asegurador en Premoniciones (2007) * Maestro Wong (James Hong) en Furia de ping pong (2007) * Presidente (E.G. Marshall) en Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) * Lee (Jason Reed) en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Seamus (Glen Barry) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Raymond Fernandez (Jared Leto) en Amores asesinos (2006) * Slevin Kelevra (Josh Hartnett) en Lucky Number Slevin (2006) * Rick (Marcus Colonna) en Material Girls (2006/DVD Quality Films) * Henry Baines (Lukas Haas) en Material Girls (2006)/MGM) * Ricky Verona (Jose Pablo Cantillo) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) * Policía # 1 (William Harvey) en Secretos íntimos (2006) * Voces adicionales en La provocación (2005) * Trenton Jr. (Joshua Jackson) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) * Steve (Walter Harris) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Jacob Grimm (Heath Ledger) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005/DVD) * James/Gabriel (Fred Ewanuick) en Inocencia en venta (2005) * Brucie en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) * Lider de la pandilla juvenil en Cuatro hermanos (2005) * Jack Valentine (Ethan Hawke) en Hombre peligroso (2005) * Paul (Oliver Milburn) en El descenso (2005) * Daniel Matthews (Erik Knudsen) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005/TV) * Marty (Scott Mechlowicz) en Río maldito (2004) * Anthony (Ludacris) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Derek (Richard Lee Jackson) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) * Luther Shaw (Omar Epps) en Contra las cuerdas (2004) * Ned (Adam Gierasch) en Hotel Terror (2004) * George (Eric Stoltz) en El efecto mariposa (2004/New Line) * Otto Gunshe en La Caída (2004) * Voces adicionales en Espanglish (2004) * Tony (Adam Goldberg) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) * Ben (Jim Haynie) en El crimen de Leland (2003) * Stefano Manni en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Narración en Jackass, la película (2002) Miniseries *Nasir 'Naz' Khan en La noche de *Jesucristo (Diogo Morgado) en La Biblia *Oficial Tim Davis (Spiro Malandrakis) en Fuego en el cielo Series de televisión Evan Peters *Tate Langdon en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) *Kit Walker en American Horror Story: Asilo (2012-2013) *Kyle Spancer en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) *Jimmy Darling en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2013-2014) *Sr. James March en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) *Rory Monahan / Edward Philip Mott en American Horror Story: Roanoke (2016) *Kai Anderson en American Horror Story: Cult (2017) Brandon Routh *Ray Palmer / Atom en Flash (2015) *Ray Palmer / Atom en Flecha (2014-presente) *Ray Palmer / Atom en Leyendas del mañana (2016-presente) *Daniel Shaw en La doble vida de Chuck (2010-2011) *Bobby Fear Itself (2008) Darren Criss *Blaine Anderson en Glee, buscando la fama (2010-2015) *Él mismo en The Glee Project (2011-2012) *Josh Burton en Eastwick (2009) Omar Benson Miller *Charlie Green en Jugadores (2015-presente) *Walter Simmons en CSI: Miami (2009-2012) David Krumholtz *Gregory en Mamá (2015-presente) *Charlie Eppes en NÚM3R0S (2005-2010) Adam Rodríguez *Jonathan Chavez en Jane la virgen (2015) *Preston Cruz en Arriesgados (2014) Stephen Amell *Jason en Bien dotado (2011) *Brady en Diarios de vampiros (2010) Chuck Hittinger *Sean en Lindas mentirosas (2010) *Derick Perry en CSI: Miami (2006) Otros *Logan (Ben Barnes) en Westworld (2016-presente) *Sean Bennigan/Drew (Milo Ventimiglia) en Voces ocultas (2015) *Bellamy Blake (Bob Morley) en The 100 (2014-presente) *Walter O'Brien (Elyes Gabel) en Scorpion (2014-presente) * Lucas Goodwin (Sebastian Arcelus) en House of Cards (2013-presente) * Henry "Hank" Lawson (Mark Feuerstein) en Royal Pains (2010-presente) * Ray Ploshansky (Alex Karpovsky) en Girls (2012-presente) * Ben Buckner (Adam Shapiro) en Cristela (2014-2015) * Cameron (Wyatt Nash) en Un sueño en Hollywood (2012) * Danny Matheson (Graham Rogers) en Revolución (2012-2013) * Johnny Raymond (Will Bradley) en Lindas mentirosas * Dan Whitehorse (Tyler Christopher) en El juego de las mentiras (2011-2014) * Robb Stark (Richard Madden) en El juego de tronos (2011-2014) * Joel Graham (Sam Jaeger) en Parenthood (2010-2015) * Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2014) * Wayne Rigsby (Owain Yeoman) en El mentalista (2008-2015) * Justin Bihag en Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) * Tommy Rizzoli (Colin Egglesfield) en Rizzoli y Isles (2011-2012) * Jake Armstrong (Chris Zylka) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) * Steven Spence (Barry Watson) y Marshall (Ethan Peck) en Chica indiscreta (2011-2012) * Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en El séquito (2004-2011) * Demetri Noh (John Cho) en Flash Forward (2009-2010) * David Break (Shaun Sipos) en Melrose Place (2009) (2009-2010) * Ted Crisp (Jay Harrington) en Mejor sin Ted (2009-2010) * Josh (Nick Zano) en Cougar Town (2009) * Jason Matthews (Kristoffer Polaha) en North Shore (2004-2005) * Josh Groban en Glee, buscando la fama * Bruto (Tobias Menzies) en Roma * Héroes: ** René / El Haitiano (Jimmy Jean-Louis) (2006-2010) ** Lloyd Collins (Michael Maury) (2006) * John Winchester joven (Matthew Cohen), Ash (Chad Lindberg), Miguel / John (Matthew Cohen) y Lucifer / Nick (Mark Pellegrino) en Sobrenatural * Ed Battaglia en Hell's Kitchen (2005) * Wally Burgan (James LeGros) en Mildred Pierce * Josh Redgrove (Jamie Shannon) en Mr. Meaty * Oficial Blake (Corbin Bleu) en Códigos de familia * Raúl (Jeroen) Cornelissen (Sven de Wijn) en La casa de Anubis * Profesor Jason Winkler (Jack Donnelly) en El misterio de Anubis * Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Matt Mullins) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón * Nathan (Kevin Rankin) en La Mujer Biónica * Craig Feldspar (David Anthony Higgins) (3ª voz) en Malcolm * PeezyB (Kel Mitchell) en Sam y Cat * Darren, Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Embaucador en Hathaways: Una historiaembrujada a * Voces adicionales en 90210 * Voces adicionales en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Series animadas Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown en Cleveland * Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia (4ª temporada en adelante) Otros * Profesor Jack B. Nimble (Audu Paden) en Ever After High * Nelson Muntz (temp. 16-17, 19 ep. y 25 en adelante), Voces adicionales (desde 16ª temporada) en Los Simpson * Phillip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama (temp. 5-7) * Jeff Fischer en Un agente de familia * Benavides en Los reyes de la colina (9ª temporada hasta 13ª) * Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Bertie el autobus, Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos * Doug Douglas en Gusano del futuro * Lance Richmond en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Franklin Flizzybear en Viva Piñata * Johnny en Phineas y Ferb * Candelero y Keeper en El mundo de Quest * Toby Tripp / Señor del océano en Gormiti * Peter en Fútbol animal * Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Roger Baxter (4ª temp.) en Littlest Pet Shop * Esposo mora en Hora de aventura * Vendedor, Reportero, Mordecai (Ep. 227) Voces adicionales en Un show más (temp. 5-8) * James T. Kirk, Superman (ep. 100), voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 4) * Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Cortos animados * Peter Parker / Spiderman en Triple Poder * Él mismo (Neil Patrick Harris) en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb * Narrador en Blam: A reír con Mickey Películas animadas Billy West * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La gran película de Bender * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: El juego de Bender * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Bill Hader * Flint Loco en Lluvia de Hamburguesas (trailer) * Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailers) Dane Cook * Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones * Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate Gabriel Iglesias * Jimmy en Locos por las nueces * Jimmy en Locos por las nueces 2 Otros * Lou (Corbin Bleu) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo * Benvolio (Matt Lucas) en Gnomeo y Julieta * Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Arthur (James McAvoy) en Operación regalo * Kane y Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls, la serie * Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película * Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda Telenovelas y series brasileñas Heitor Martinez *Felipe Marinho en Prueba de amor (2005-2006) *Jacson da Silva en Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) *Petrônio Lima/Francisco en Amor e intrigas (Trailer) (2007-2008) *Leandro en La ley y el crimen (2009) *Senador Nicolau Feitosa en Río de intrigas (2010-2011) *Martin Salles en Máscaras (2012) *Apuki en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Apuki (archivo) en Josué, la tierra prometida (2016) *Rey Nabucodonosor en El rico y Lázaro (2017) Guilherme Piva *Alceu en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) *Dr. Paulo en Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) *Ismael en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Joílson en Siete pecados (2007-2008) *Gabino Damasceno en Insensato corazón (2011) *Delegado Práxedes en Lado a lado (2012-2013) Marcos Pitombo *Valente en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón (2008-2009) *Valente en Simplemente amor (2009) *Assuero en Reina Ester, la salvadora (Trailer) (2010) *Lucas en Vidas en juego (2011-2012) *Ramiro en Pecados (2013-2014) *Paulão en ¡Victoria! (2014-2015) Iran Malfitano *Adriano en Bela, la fea (2009-2010) *Abner en Rey David (2012) *Habur en José de Egipto (2013) *Bennu en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Yussuf en Josué, la tierra prometida (2016) João Baldasserini *Joel en ¿Final feliz? (2015) *Víctor en Reglas del juego (2015-2016) *Roberto Beto en Aguanta corazón (2016) Otaviano Costa *Adenor Cosme de Lima en Acuarela del amor (2009-2010) *Elcio/Elaine en Dinosaurios y robots (2011) *Lic. Gerardo en La guerrera (2012-2013) Armando Babaioff *Thales en CuChiCheos (2011) *Eric en Laberintos del corazón (2013) Otros papeles *Dr. Augusto (Alexandre Moreno) en Esas mujeres (2005) *Juba (André Bankoff) en Salvaje (2006-2007) *Francisco Feliciano Camargo "Kiko" (Márcio Kieling) en Amor e intrigas (2007-2008) *Tony (Mario Hermeto) en La favorita (2008-2009) *Teniente Wallace Amaro da Silva (Rodrigo Faro) en Llamas de la vida (2008-2009) *Ubiraci (Rodrigo Mendonça) en El astro (2011) *Wallace (Cleiton Morais) en Avenida Brasil (2012) *Benito (Emilio Dantas) en Doña Xepa (2013) *Wagner (Felipe Titto) en Rastros de mentiras (2013-2014) *Felipe (Thiago Mendonça) en La sombra de Helena (2014) *Tuerto (Alexandre David) en Hombre nuevo (2014) *Ismael (Jonas Torres) en Imperio (2014-2015) *Ricardo (Nando Rodrigues) en Por siempre (2014-2015) *Daniel (Christian Villegas) en Verdades secretas (2015) *Xavier (Bruno Ferrari) en La dama de la libertad (2016) Videojuegos *Farid (Omid Abtahi) en Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) *Cedric Diggory (Mike Norledge) en Harry Potter for Kinect (2012) *Dusty Fumigavión (Dane Cook) en Aviones (2013) *Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados (2015) *Iruka Umino en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2015) *Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner) en LEGO Avengers (2016) *Shikadai Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) *Red Hood en Injustice 2 Locución *M&M's naranja (2012) *Smash Bros for Wii U comercial (2014) *Nintendo Amiibo (2015) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Nintendo 3DS (2016) *Nintendo Switch (2017) *Trident (2015) *Voz de canal Sony Latinoamérica Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF *Intersound *KiteTeam *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sebastians *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con el actor Benjamín Rivera. **En Futurama Benjamín doblo a Philip J. Fry en la temporada 1 a la 4, y Edson lo doblo a partir de la temporada 5. **En Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Version TV) Benjamín doblo a Camus de Acuario en la saga del Infierno y Edson lo doblo en las sagas del Santuario y Elíseos. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes